Egoístas
by Zhang96
Summary: Su padre, era un egoísta. Después de tantas noches en vela y tantos años, esperando su regreso. Ahora se marchaba nuevamente, sin mirar atrás, porque el deber parecía más importante. Entendía, pero de alguna manera, no lo aceptaba, quería que volviera pronto. Robar un poco del tiempo. Esa era su forma de ser egoísta, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta, después de todo era una Uchiha


_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí traigo un pequeño One shot para ustedes. Participo en el concurso de la página de Facebook: Naruto-new generation-obtuvo el tercer lugar. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que dieron su voto por él._

 _Agradecimientos a_ _ **Rooss**_ _, por haberse tomado el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir los errores de podría haber tenido._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net y Facebook, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Egoístas-**

.

.

.

Era como si el mundo, que giraba hace unos minutos antes, se hubiera detenido de un momento para otro sin una razón aparente. Ya no escuchaba nada, sólo un pitido insoportable en sus oídos que parecía incrementarse a cada paso ciego que daba. Aceleró, y en un segundo estaba corriendo sin destino; ignorando las miradas curiosas sobre ella cayó sobre la tierra de rodillas, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para olvidar, para hacer su soledad más soportable.

¿Hace cuánto no lo veía? Doce años, para ser exactos. La semana más feliz de su vida, se había desmoronado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y a pesar de la promesa que él había hecho aún sentía esa inquietud en su corazón, a pesar de ver a su madre tan feliz, sabía que de alguna manera en el fondo también sufría. No estaban completas realmente.

Lo odiaba. Por haberse perdido tantos años, por haber sacrificado lo que en un tiempo le fue arrebatado; y ahora que lo tenía, lo dejaba a un lado.

Y en los ojos negros iguales a los de ella, vio la culpa reflejada. Quería gritarle, pero algo había atorado las palabras en su garganta; y el gesto sobre su frente le había tomado desprevenida por completo. Era tan complicado, odiar y amar.

Aún recordaba las palabras de su tío Naruto cuando le había preguntado acerca del significado de odio ya que muchas personas, a pesar de los tiempos, cambiaban. Parecían seguir viviendo en un pasado demasiado oscuro y sangriento.

Cuando era más pequeña, un grupo de señoras mayores habían comentado junto a ella sobre la maldición que cargaba la familia Uchiha. El odio que corría por sus venas y les hacía ser fríos e indiferentes frente al resto del mundo. Susurraron sin pena todas las atrocidades que nunca creyó eran posibles, mencionando el nombre de su padre con tanto odio que parecía desear matarlo con palabras.

—Es complicado, Sarada. El odio nace casi siempre. Después de que el amor ha sido destruido sin razones. Cuando las cosas son arrebatas sin pena y lastimamos al otro. Es un sentimiento tan fuerte y destructivo que puede consumir a alguien. Y lo único que puede vencerle es el amor.

—¿Sólo el amor?

—Sí, pero hay diferente tipos de amor. Tu padre es mi mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve, lo amo como tal. Pero el amor que sienten tus padres el uno al otro es de otro tipo, igual de fuerte pero también es uno de los más hermosos y dolorosos. Por último está el amor que ellos te tienen a ti, el más perfecto sin importar las circunstancia y aunque pasen cien años seguirá intacto.

En esa ocasión había asentido como si realmente hubiera entendido y así lo creyó hasta hace poco. ¿En verdad las amaba?

No quería volver a casa y ver que su madre intentaba ocultar esa tristeza que invadía su corazón. Sabía que ella amaba a su padre, y dentro de sí misma se admitía que él de alguna manera no la merecía. Sentía que su familia se estaba fracturando comenzado por un error de ella junto a la nueva marcha sin tiempo definido por parte de él. ¿Qué era familia? ¿Qué se sentía tener un padre todos los días junto a ti? Ya que a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, a pesar de haber dejando atrás el día que se encontró por primera vez delante de él y darse cuenta que no le había reconocido, había fracturado su delicado corazón, destruyendo las esperanzas que guardo.

Y en esa corta semana, las pesadillas del encuentro parecían revivirse nuevamente con algunos escenarios diferentes, despertaba con el corazón agitado y su frente con algunas gotas de sudor. Era un secreto. Porque le aterraba el simple hecho de pensar que todo era una mentira y ellos, en algún momento decidieran destruir lo poco que aún sobresalía, lo que realmente valía la pena.

—Deberías volver a casa, Sarada—escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Papá—susurro, limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Sarada.

Se disculpó sintiendo la figura de su padre sentarse junto a ella. Dejando que el silencio se apoderara del lugar, jugó con sus manos, debatiéndose si debería o no preguntarle al respecto. Pero su curiosidad gano.

—¿Por qué no puedes quedarte?¿Por qué nos vas a dejar de nuevo?

—Es complicado—.respondió sin mirarla.

—¡Pues explícamelo! —gritó sin poder contenerse más—. No puedo pretender que me da igual que te vayas, que dejas a mamá sola y triste. Que me dejes a mí de nuevo, como si no te importáramos. Y no es como si pudiera esperar mucho tiempo tampoco...A veces me pregunto si realmente amas a mamá, si realmente te importamos. Eres un egoísta, no te interesa como nos sentimos.

—Lo son todo para mí, Sarada—murmuró al escucharla terminar—. Y hay veces en que yo también me pregunto si hice lo correcto al dejar a tu madre a mi lado, cuando me ofrecía tanto sin pedir mucho a cambio. Pero fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y cuando llegaste, fue sentir que por fin había hecho algo bien. Y me prometí en silencio, mientras te cargaba en mis brazos que haría algo para que fuera éste mundo fuera mejor. Puede que sea egoísta pero alguien debe hacerlo, construir el mundo para que las generaciones venideras no sufran cosas tan horribles. Hubo un tiempo en el que hice cosas terribles, cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, y no deseo que tú pases lo mismo.

—Pero…-

—Me gustaría contarte una historia. Hace un tiempo atrás un hombre, que buscaba el bien para todo un pueblo, asesinó a toda su familia dejando solo a su hermano pequeño. Éste creció guardando odio en su corazón hasta que pudo matarlo, pero todo había sido un terrible plan por poder; cuando se supo la verdad, el joven cegado de odio y deseos de venganza estuvo dispuesto a destruir lo que una vez consideró su hogar. No logró su cometido ya que al conocer las verdaderas intensiones de su difunto hermano recapacitó fijándose otra meta, pero los métodos, al no ser los mejores, debía ser detenido y solo una persona era capaz de eso, aunque el perder un brazo fuera el precio.

—Papá.

—Sí, era yo. Naruto luchó contra mí a pesar de todo, dispuestos a sacarme de esa oscuridad y de ese dolor en el que me había sumergido. Sakura fue el bálsamo para mis heridas. Me enseñó que amar podría también ser poderoso. Real. Y me acompañó y aceptó cuando estaba demasiado roto para aceptarme a mí mismo.

—Nunca creí que llegaras hasta ese extremo. Perdón Papá —susurro abrazándolo, comprendiendo de alguna manera el dolor que tuvo que cargar y de lo afortunada que era, todo lo que tenían ahora fue el resultado de sangre, sudor y lágrimas de sus a antepasados—creí que el clan Uchiha había pasado por otra cosa y-

—No te preocupes, hija—palmeó sus espalda—. Vuelve a casa, Sarada, que yo tampoco demoraré mucho.

—¿Lo prometes?—pregunto preocupada. Sin querer despegarse de él.

—Sí, pero debo marchar ya para terminar pronto.

—Te amo, papá—le sonrió.

—Y yo a ti, hija. A ustedes.

Lo escuchó decir antes de sentir un golpe en su frente y verlo girar sobre si para salir de la aldea. Lo observó caminar en dirección al sol, como si fuera una visión de lo que pasaría el futuro brillante que estaba construyendo para ella, para todos los jóvenes. Entendía, pero de alguna manera, no lo aceptaba, quería que volviera pronto. Robar un poco del tiempo y conocerle más, recuperar lo perdido. Esa era su forma de ser egoísta, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta, después de todo era una Uchiha.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por haber terminado de leer! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo por ahí. Besos, cuídense._

 _Zhang._


End file.
